LightClan Challenges and Writing Stuff
by llomont12
Summary: LightClan Challenges. T for violence.
1. 1st Series Character Summary: Oakheart

Oakheart is a large muscular reddish brown tom with a large head and shoulders. He has large front paws and amber eyes.

In the prologue of Into the Wild, Oakheart is the deputy of RiverClan and he leads the RiverClan warriors into a battle against ThunderClan for Sunning Rocks. He battles Tigerclaw and Tigerclaw tells him to get off ThunderClan territory. He replies that Sunning Rocks belongs to RiverClan now. Redtail, the ThunderClan deputy realizes that there are too many RiverClan warriors and too few ThunderClan warriors so he tells the warriors to retreat.

At the second battle at Sunning Rocks, the apprentice Ravenpaw says that Oakheart was leading a patrol of RiverClan cats. Ravenpaw said that Tigerclaw ordered Oakheart to back down but Oakheart said that RiverClan had to be well fed. When Tigerclaw returned, he said that Oakheart killed Redtail, but he avenged Redtail's death by killing Oakheart.

At the gathering, Firepaw overhears Tigerclaw talking to the RiverClan cats but he doesn't mention Oakclaw's death and Firepaw assumes it was not to offend them. When Ravenpaw told the same story at the same gathering, he said Redtail raced past him yelling, "Oakheart is dead!"

Firepaw is confused. He thought Oakheart killed Redtail, then Tigerclaw killed Oakheart. Ravenpaw confirms that an avalanche killed Oakheart. Which leaves you wondering at the end of the book, "Then why is Redtail dead if Oakheart died from falling rocks?"

In the Forest of Secrets prologue you kind of go back in time. Oakheart is seen with two kits in the forest. Every time they stop, he nudges them on. When the Oakheart and the kits finally reach RiverClan camp, Oakheart leads them to the nursery. There, Graypool asks him where the kits came from. He replied that he found them in the forest. He thinks they were abandoned there and he asked Graypool to be their adoptive mother. Garypool demands more of an explanation, asking what cat would leave two kits in a forest in the winter. Oakheart said that rouges or two-legs would and he begs Graypool to look after them. He said that he couldn't just leave them there and Graypool agrees to look after them.

Oakheart helps the kits get settled and Graypool said that their mother must be frantic. Oakheart said he didm't steal the kits. Graypool begins to ask for more information, but before she could, Oakheart leaped out of the nursery and promised to bring her fresh-kill. Graypool begins to wash the kits when she identifies the scent. ThunderClan.

Back to the normal time, Fireheart and Graystripe visit Ravenpaw and he gives them a re-cap of what happened at Sunning Rocks. He adds that when Tigerclaw was battling Stonefur, Oakheart said that Tigerclaw must not harm Stonefur. Fireheart goes to RiverClan to talk to Oakheart's daughter, Mistyfoot and she confirms that Oakheart was killed by a rockslide. She said she has to idea why Oakheart said that Tigerclaw must not harm Stonefur. The second time Fireheart visits, Mistyfoot brings Graypool.

Graypool tells Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur came from ThunderClan but that is all she knows. Bluestar discoveres that Fireheart has been asking questions relating to Oakheart. She confirms that Mistyfoot and Stonefur did indeed come from ThunderClan and that they were her kits and that Oakheart was the father. She tells the whole story of how she had to give them up so she could become deputy of ThunderClan and not the bloodthirsty Thistleclaw.

Oakheart appears in a Dangerous Path but not formally. As Blustar dies, she wonders if Oakheart is coming for her. That is a sign that she is about to join StarClan.


	2. 2nd Series Character Summary: Ravenpaw

Ravenpaw is small sleek pitch-black tom with a white marking on his chest and a long tail with a white tip. He has wide amber eyes.

In Midnight, Ravenpaw tells Brambleclaw that the sun drown place is real and points him in the right direction. Ravenpaw has never been to the sun drown place but cats who have stayed in his barn have told him about it.

When Ravenpaw visits ThunderClan camp, he tells Firestar about Brambleclaw's dream and about the monsters. He says that huge monsters are destroying the trees but Firestar ignores the loner's warning. Later in the book, Ravenpaw and Barley give shelter to the traveling cats before their journey.

In Dawn, Ravenpaw and Barley allow the clans to stay in the cow barn before the Great Journey. Ravenpaw says his final goodbyes to his old friends. He gives Firestar a rabbit as a parting gift and Firestar asks him to come with them. Ravenpaw refuses and Firestar is sad because he is losing two friends he had since he was an apprentice.

When the clan cats leave, Ravenpaw and Barley watch them go and are very sad.


	3. 3rd Series Character Summary: Lionblaze

Lionblaze is a broad shouldered golden-brown tabby tom. He has amber eyes, a think pelt, a nicked ear and wide pale paws.

Lionkit was the son of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw and brother of Jaykit and Hollykit. Lionkit was a natural hunter and fighter. He was the oldest of his siblings. He was very protective over his brother and sister.

When there is a report of fox cubs in ThunderClan territory, Lionkit, Jaykit and Hollykit beg their father to go with the patrol that was going to go kill the foxes. Brambleclaw said that they could stay and help Ashfur watch camp.

Jaykit tells Lionkit and Hollykit that Ashfrur didn't need help and so the kits leave camp through the dirtplace so they wouldn't be seen. They found the fox cubs before the patrol and realized that the cubs were much bigger than them.

They flee and Jaykit falls and gets hurt. Lionkit and Hollykit have to stand in the middle of camp and be ashamed while Jaykit heals in the medicine den.

When Lionkit became Lionpaw he went to a gathering and met a WindClan apprentice named Heatherpaw. He develops a crush on Heatherpaw and gets angry when she shows concern for Jaypaw.

When dogs invade WindClan territory, Lionpaw goes with a patrol to help drive the dogs away. Heatherpaw falls in a rabbit hole and the dogs go after her. Lionpaw attacks the dogs and almost chases the dogs after they flee.

Lionpaw is in the patrol that discovered that ShadowClan moved the border and he goes back to camp to get help.

At another gathering, Lionpaw and Breezepaw have a hunting competition. They go after the same squirrel and the ground collapses beneath them. Jaypaw had a vision of this happening and goes to get help. When a group of cats find them, they consider Jaypaw the hero.


	4. Lionblaze Summary Part 2

Lionpaw's affection for Heatherpaw grows stronger. Hollypaw and Cinderpaw find him sneaking out to see Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw finds tunnels connecting WindClan and ThunderClan so they meet in the tunnels at night on a regular basis. There, they create their fantasy clan, DarkClan. Heatherpaw appoints herself the leader, Heatherstar while she said Lionpaw will be her deputy, Lionclaw.

Tigerstar and Hawkfrost begin teaching Lionpaw advanced battle moves in the Place of No Stars. Lionpaw begins teaching Heatherpaw the moves he learns and Hawkfrost calls him a traitor for teaching attack moves to the enemy.

Lionpaw soon realizes he can't be loyal to his clan and continue seeing Heatherpaw. He explains this to her and she is hurt, but she lets him go.

When three WindClan kits go missing, Hollypaw, Heatherpaw, Lionpaw and Breezepaw go through the tunnels to look for them. They almost die because of the rising floodwater but they escape the tunnels. Heatherpaw tells Lionpaw that they can NOT continue seeing eachother because the kits had followed them into the tunnels. She says that they created the problem in the first place.

Lionpaw complains to Ashfur that he can do some more advanced battle moves. Ashfur begins to battle Lionpaw and both cats fight hard. Before long, they begin drawing blood. Brackenfur sees them and tears them apart, shocked. Ashfur tells Lionpaw that he fought like a warrior.

Lionpaw and Stormpaw begin to grow close after Lionpaw yells at Berrynose. Lionpaw goes with his siblings to the Tribe. Hollypaw and Lionpaw go into a two-leg nest to hunt and are attacked by dogs and saved by Purdy. Diring their stay with the Tribe, Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Breezepaw help teach the to-bes battle moves.

Lionpaw helps scare invaders out into the open so they fight an even battle with the Tribe. Lionpaw defeats the invaders easily and returns to the cave covered in blood which they find is not his own, it was the intruders.

At the end of the book, Jaypaw tells Hollypaw and LIonpaw that Firestar received an omen. "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Lionpaw's power is revealed, he can never be wounded in a battle.

Lionpaw and Hollypaw talk about the prophecy. Hollypaw finds another tunnel to WindClan and doesn't tell Lionpaw because she thinks he will use it to see Heatherpaw. He finds it himself and swears not to use it. Lionpaw continues training with the Dark Forest cats.

WindClan attacks ThunderClan using the tunnels. Lionpaw fights hard and almost kills full-grown warriors. He wants to kill Heatherpaw because he thinks she told her clan about the tunnels when she promised not to.

Lionpaw joins Dustpelt's patrol to fight a battle by the lake. He almost kills Heatherpaw. He almost kills her but she tells him the kit Sedgekit told the clan about the tunnels. Lionpaw doesn't believe her but lets her go.


	5. Lionblaze Summary Part 3

On that way back to camp, Lionpaw meets Crowfeather and almost kills him. Heatherpaw yells at him to stop and he does. He realizes that he was going to kill Crowfeather and runs back to camp. At camp, Lionpaw decides he can't trust anyone but himself and his clan. Brambleclaw asks what Lionpaw thought. He said that should attack WindClan.

Lionpaw couldn't believe that ThunderClan wouldn't attack WindClan and asks Jaypaw what the sun thing was about and Jaypaw says they need to talk to Sol. Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw go to find Sol and convince him to come to camp. Soon after they reach ThunderClan territory, a ShadowClan patrol takes them prisoner.

He is let go while Blackstar and Sol talk. He has a dream that he sees Heatherpaw's body lying dead and he feels satisfied at first, and then feels like he doesn't want to be Heatherpaw's enemy anymore.

At the end of the book, he gets his warrior name, Lionblaze. On a patrol, Tigerstar comes to Lionblaze and attacks him. Tigerstar pins LIonblaze and tells him he had just been lucky.

Lionblaze insists that he needs more battle practice and continues to fight with Ashfur, to Firestar's disapproval. He continues to have dreams of him killing Heatherpaw. Tigerstar reminds him that all traitors deserve to die.

When he helps Jaypaw collect catmint on the WindClan border, he runs into Heatherpaw who reminds him that she is Heathertail now. Squirrelflight informs Lionblaze and his siblings that she is not their mother. He is then bothered, that he may or may not be Firestar or Tigerstar's kin, meaning he may not be the cat in the prophecy.

He is afraid of Tigerstar's reaction if he found out they were not kin. At the end of the book, Ashfur is found dead and Lionblaze is not very bothered because he and Ashfur were never close.


	6. Lionblaze Summary Part 4

Lionblaze battles Tigerstar and almost kills him but steps back. Tigerstar says that Lionblaze would never do it and Lionblaze says that Tigerstar is already dead. Lionblaze is chosen to go to the sun drown place to look for Sol.

Lionblaze and Honeyfern were relaxing on the basking rocks when a snake tries to kill Briarkit. Honeyfern jumps in front of the snake so it killed her instead of Briarkit. Lionblaze feels bad because he could have saved both Honeyfern and Briarkit.

Lionblaze discovers that his real parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather and feels relieved that he is still the cat in the prophecy. He decides the prophecy is all that matters and frees Sol in the middle of the night.

He and his siblings meet Sol the next day and ask for answers but get none. He and Jayfeather chase after Hollyleaf when she runs away after she revealed their secret at the Gathering. She runs into the tunnels and it collapses on her.

Whitewing has her kits, Dovekit and Ivykit. Jayfeather and Lionblaze discover that one of them will fufill the prophecy.


End file.
